Love Spell
by Nisa Ishimoto
Summary: Claire patah hati sebelum menyatakan cintanya pada Rick karena Rick sudah memiliki cinta yang lain,bagaimana kah nasib Claire setelah patah hati?akankah ia menemukan cinta baru nya?


**Love Spell**

**Desclamair:**harvest moon belongs to Natsume, but this fic is mine..

**~._.~**

**Pairing:**Harvest Moon More Friends Of Mineral Town Character

**~._.~**

**Genre:**Romance

**~._.~**

**Warning:**Maap crita.a jelek,dan juga maap coz OOC :D

**~._.~**

**Summary:**Claire patah hati sebelum menyatakan cintanya pada Rick karena Rick sudah memiliki cinta yang lain,bagaimana kah nasib Claire setelah patah hati?akankah ia menemukan cinta baru nya?

Chapter 1

,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,-..-,,

(Claire POV)

Di pagi yang mendung ini, aku bergegas berangkat menuju sekolah

Hari ini aku berniat untuk menyatakan perasaan ku pada seorang lelaki yang kusukai.

Orang nya berambut coklat ke emasan. Ia memakai kacamata yang selalu ia pakai tiap hari nya. Dia adalah peternak ayam. Ia merawat ayam-ayamnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum berangkat sekolah dan sepulang sekolah. Dia tinggal bersama ibu dan adiknya di sebuah rumah yang di kelilingi banyak kandang ayam. Ayahnya pergi mencari obat untuk ibu nya yang sedang sakit. Ya,dia adala Rick dari poultry farm. Aku menyukai nya karena ia tekun. Agh,aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku!, maaf teman-teman. Coba tebak aku, rambut ku berwarna kuning, aku tinggal di peternakan yang ku jaga sambil bersekolah. Dan peternakan ku dekat dengan poultry farm lho. Siapa coba?. Ya,nama ku Claire,Claire Jhonson. Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkan ku, dan ayahk ku stress karena di tinggal ibuku. Ia pun mabuk-mabuk an dan pergi entah kemana Kini hanya ada aku dan kakak ku,Jack Jhonson. Jack tidak sekolah dan hanya mengurus peternakan kalau aku pergi ke sekolah. Saat orang tua ku meninggalkan kami,Jack bekerja membanting tulang hanya untuk memberi ku makan. Dan akhir nya kami bisa membeli peternakan dengan uang yang di cari Jack dan bantuan dari kerabat. Ups,cukup membuka masa lalu ku . Ah,itu dia sekolah ku. Gedung yang mempunyai empat lantai dengan banyak kelas dan di hiasi pohon-pohon sakura yang siap bermekaran dengan indah nya. Ternyata sudah mulai musim semi. Menandakan sudah musim orang jatuh cinta. Saat yang sangat tepat untuk menyatakan cinta.

TENG TENG. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi. Waduh,kebanyakan berkhayal nih. Sebaik nya aku harus cepat-cepat masuk agar tidak telat.

BRAK. Aku membuka pintu kelas.

"Ternyata aku terlambat!aduh,bagaimana ini?pelajaran pertama kan biologi"pikirku

"Jhonson!mengapa kamu terlambat?!"Tanya si kakek tua itu. Ya,Pak Galen dari desa forget me not valley

"cih,Cuma telat semenit saja sudah semarah itu"pikirku kesal di dalam hati

"ma,maaf sensei…tadi saya bertemu orang india,terus dia ngasih tiket menuju ke Bali. Katanya dia tidak membutuhkan itu, karena dia ingin menetap di kota ini. Langsung saja saya pergi ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat itu. Eh,ternyata pesawat itu di tabrak burung Garuda dan terjatuh di kutub utara. Saya langsung membuat kapal rakit dan mendayung menuju ke sekolah. Ajaib nya,ombak yang sangat besar membawa saya ke pantai kota mineral. Saya langsung saja berlari ke sekolah dan sampai 2 menit yang lalu" jawabku dengan mantap  
teman-teman pun tertawa

"grrr,bagaimana cara nya burung Garuda dari yang di lindungi bisa terbang bebas dan menabrak pesawat mu?bagaimana cara nya kamu bisa sampai secepat itu dari kutub utara sampai kesini hanya dalam waktu singkat?"Tanya sensei jengkel

"yaelah pak,kan udeh aye bilang…ade muzizat. Tu muzizat bawain aye nyampe sini"jawabku sok betawi  
teman-teman pun tertawa lagi

"argghh,kamu!duduk disini!cepat!" perintah sensei sambil menujukkan ke depan kelas "angkat tangan mu!jangan turunkan sebelum pelajaran ini berakhir!"lanjut nya

"tapi,senseiii~…"kataku yang terpotong karena sensei memotong nya memakai kapak*lho 0_o*

"tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Cepat lakukan!"bentak nya kepada ku

Pasrah aja deh,kalo tidak masalah nya tambah panjang. Aku pun melakukan perintah pak sensei dengan berat hati

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi*

"baiklah anak-anak,saya permisi dulu"kata sensei kepada murid nya

"hiii…"aku mulai merinding,seperti ada yang melirik ku tajam. Ah,ternyata benar…sensei yang melakukan itu.

"hmm,kau ku maafkan kali ini. Tapi jangan ulangi lagi!"bentak sensei kepadaku

"baik sensei''kataku sambil memijat-mijat tangan yang pegal ini

"duh,kau ini…kalau mau telat jangan di pelajaran si kakek tua itu dong. Berisik tau"kata sahabat ku yang cantik dengan rambut panjang teruarai berwarna coklat, Karen  
"iya tuh,tapi lucu juga alasan mu tadi,aku ngikik loh!hihi"sambung Ann sambil tertawa,Karen pun ikut tertawa

"kalian ini bagaimana sih?teman lagi sengsara kok di ketawa in. kasian tau,tangan nya kan pegal karena di angkat terus" bela Mary yang terlihat sedikit jengkel kepada Ann dan Karen karena menertawakan ku. Mary memberikan tangan nya di hadapan ku dan mulai berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut "sini?". Ann dan Karen pun mulai berhenti tertawa dan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Mary.

"makasih teman-teman"ucapku dengan riang seakan-akan rasa pegal di tangan ku sudah hilang

"huh,kasian yah"ucap Popuri dengan nada mengejek diikuti tawa an Elli

"kamu itu yang kasian,bisa nya cuma ngejek" bela Ann

"cih"ucap Popuri jengkel "ayo Elli,kita pergi!buang-buang waktu saja berbicara dengan mereka" perintah Popuri sambil pergi keluar kelas bersama Elli

"yang mulai duluan siapa coba?"ucap Ann pelan agar tak membangun kan macan tidur

"yuk,kita juga pergi, laper nih"kataku sambil memegang perut yang keroncongan ini

"emangnya kamu gak bikin sarapan tadi pagi?"Tanya Mary

"gak,aku kesiangan…hehe"jawab ku

"oiya,bagaimana rencana menembak sang pujaan hati?"Tanya Karen sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama kami bertiga

"sssstt!jangan kencang-kencang ngomong nya!malu tau"kataku dengan semburat merah di pipi

"hahahaha"Karen mulai tertawa

"niat nya sih mau ngasih surat buat ketemuan di taman"aku mulai menjelaskan pada teman-teman "terus…nyatain deh" lanjut ku dengan tersenyum lebar

"sederhana banget"kata Ann yang kurang puas dengan rencana ku

"kenapa gak bikin kejutan aja?"tambah Mary

"tapi….kejutan apa?"tanyaku

"emmm,gimana kalau buat surat yang banyak tentang perasaan mu…"jawab Karen

"pake kertas yang warna warni dan imut"tambah Mary

"di bentuk pesawat,terus kamu naik ke atap….di terbangin deh!"lanjut Ann

"wah,bagus juga ide kalian!aku setuju! Tapi…kalo cuma dari atap,jadi gak empat mata dong?"tanyaku lagi

"tinggal lari ke bawah kan?"jawab Karen dengan santai nya

"haaah?! No way!"bantah ku

"hmm,gini aja…Ann,kamu yang terbangin tu kertas-kertas!Claire,kamu tinggal di bawah aja,mempersiapkan kata-kata dan hati mu!karen,kamu semangati Claire agar dia tidak gugup!"Mary menjelaskan dengan tegas

"terus,kamu ngapain?"Tanyaku kepada Mary

"merekam saat-saat yang mendebarkan dong"dengan tersenyum puas

"boleh juga ide mu! Oke,toss!"wajah ku yang sudah berseri-seri sambil mengambil kuda-kuda untuk toss andalan kami berempat

"Toss!"ucap kami bersamaan

Sesampainya di kantin mereka berempat langsung mengambil jatah makan dan makan.

(Normal POV)

**14.00 PM, sepulang sekolah di taman**

"aduuuh,bagaimana ini?hatiku belum siap.."keluh Claire dan mulai keringat Dingin di balik semak-semak taman

"kamu ini gimana sih?positive thingking aja!"Karen yang mulai menasehati ku

"apa persiapan nya sudah semua Mary?"Tanyaku kepada perempuan penggagas ide itu

"udah dong,Ann udah naik ke atap, aku juga udah bawa kamera nih"jawabnya dengan mantap

"Do'ain aku ya,semoga aku berhasil!"pintaku kepada kedua teman ku yang ada di hadapanku

"Selalu"jawab mereka secara bersamaan,sedangkan teman nya yang di atap sedang ngos-ngosan

TAP TAP*suara kaki*

"ah,jangan-jangan itu Rick!"kataku

"semoga berhasil kawan"kata Karen sambil tersenyum pahit tetapi Claire tidak melihat nya

"ya,selamat berjuang!"kata Mary yang siap merekam saat-saat yang sudah lama ku tunggu ini

Saat aku mau keluar,kulihat Rick ternyata tidak sendiri. Ia bersama Elli. Elli merangkul tangan Rick!

"apa aku salah lihat?"gumamku sambil mengucek mata ku karena tidak percaya

"kenapa Claire?"tanya Karen

"ya ampun!apa-apa an itu?"Mary yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah ku

"oh,begitu ya?"aku tersenyum pahit "ternyata dia sudah ada yang punya" lanjut ku dengan mata yang sudah siap meneteskan air mata

Karen pun memberi isyarat ke Ann agar ia tidak menjatuh kan pesawat kertas itu

Karena tak sanggup menahan air mata,Claire pun langsung berlari,tetapi Rick tidak melihat

"Claire!tunggu!"Karen dan Mary pun mengejarnya

(Claire POV)

**17.30 PM di Mothers Hill**

"Ternyata dia sudah ada yang punya toh? kenapa aku tidak tahu? Claire bodoh,memangnya kalau dia punya pacar dia harus lapor kepadamu? Tidak kan?"pikirku dalam hati

Bruk!

Oh,kakiku yang lemas karena terus berlari sudah terjatuh ke tanah

Aku terdiam di Mothers Hill…ternyata aku sudah sampai di sini?

Aku melihat langit senja dari atas bukit itu,terlihat kota Mineral yang begitu indah. Tapi tak seindah isi hati ku ini

Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan menangis…menangis…dan menangis

"Claire!hosh..hosh.."teriak Karen sambil memegang lutut nya yang sudah mulai kecapekan

"Claire-chan!"teriak Mary. Mereka pun mendekati ku

"Claire.."panggil Mary

"…hiks..hiks..."aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis

"sudahlah,berhentilah menangis"kata Karen sambil memelukku di ikuti Mary *lho?Ann mana?0_o*

"Claire! hosh..hosh"teriak sahabatku yang rambut nya di kepang dan di hiasi pita pun berlari ke arah ku

"yang sabar ya claire"ucap Mary

"hiks…hiks.."aku hanya bisa menangis

**18.00 pm ,di dalam rumah Claire**

(Jack POV)

Tok tok*seseorang mengetok pintu*

Aku yang sedang menonton tv pun kaget mendengar suara pintu yang di ketok

"ya,siapa ya?"tanyaku ramah sambil membuka pintu

"permisi,kak…kami mengantar Claire pulang"kata Karen

"oh ya,makasih sudah mau mengantar"tanya ku ramah sambil melihat claire yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah

"loh? Claire?"tanyaku kaget

"ah,kami permisi dulu ya kak"Karen dkk mulai pergi keluar peternakan

"e..eh,iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya!"jawab Jack yang kebingungan karena adik nya tidak seperti biasa nya

"Claire? Ada apa? Mata mu merah.."aku yang mulai khawatir pun langsung bertanya kepada adik ku tersayang

"….tidak ada apa-apa kok kak"jawabnya yang mulai mengganti baju di toilet

"loh?"aku semakin bingung mendengar jawaban nya itu

(Claire POV)

Aku langsung mengganti seragam ku dan mulai pergi tidur

Walau melihat kakak ku yang bingung,aku berusaha untuk menyembunikan nya dari kakak ku tentang apa yang terjadi tadi

**Still in home, 06.20 am**

Cip cip…suara burung membangunkan ku

"hari ini harus berangkat sekolah lagi ya?" berarti harus bertemu Rick?"pikirku di dalam hati

Tiba-tiba..

"hei Claire!cepat bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini? Cepat mandi dan sarapan!"kakak yang mulai membangunkan

Kulihat jam…astaga! Sudah jam 06.20 am! Gawat!

"kakak kenapa baru membangunkan ku sih? Telat nih!"aku yang segera pergi mandi

"loh,kok yang di salahin kakak? Kan kakak udah bangunin kamu 3 kali tapi gak bangun-bangun"kakak mulai membela diri

Tanpa menghiraukan kakak,aku langsung mandi dan sarapan….

**07.00 am di sekolah**

(Still Claire POV)

Greek*membuka pintu geser*

"gomenasai sensei!"kataku kepada guru ku yang penyabar itu,miss Nina

"ya sudah,cepat duduk"kata miss Nina sebagai guru bahasa Inggris

Aku pun langsung cepat-cepat duduk di bangku ku, di samping Elli

Ugh,bikin teringat yang kemarin saja

Dengan tidak konsen,aku tetap saja mengikuti pelajaran miss Nina

Pluk!

"hm? Apa ini?"gumamku sambil mengambil secarik kertas

"ada apa Jhonson-san?"

"ah,tidak apa-apa kok bu"

Kubuka kertas itu

From Ann

Kamu baik-baik saja duduk di situ claire?

To Claire

"Hmm.."gumamku sambil membalas surat Ann

From Claire

Ya,aku baik-baik saja

Kau tenang saja dan perhatikan pelajaran miss Nina

Nilaimu kan kurang bagus di Bahasa Inggris

Tidak bermaksud mengejek :D

To Ann

Dan kulempar kertas itu ke Ann

Pluk!

Yes! Tepat sasaran!

Kulihat Ann sedang menulis balasannya, kayak nya..

Pluk!

From Ann

Buuu…

Itu mengejek nama nya!

Mentang-mentang situ nilai nya bagus ya?

,

Tonjok! \(,)-o).)~

To Claire

"hihi.."aku tertawa pelan di bangku

Kulihat Ann memonyongkan bibir nya

"haha,lucu juga Ann"pikirku

From Claire

Gak kok

Maap kalo kamu tersinggung

Makanya kamu berjuang buat ujian kelulusan nanti!

Aku slalu mendukungmu!

\(^_^)/

To Ann

Kriiiiinnggg *bel tanda istirahat berbunyi*

Aku dengan Ann langsung menuju kelas Mary dan Karen,ya..kami beda kelas sejak kelas 9. Dulu waktu kelas 7 & 8 kami selalu sekelas

Kami berempat langsung menuju kantin untuk makan

"kamu baik-baik saja Claire?"Mary mulai angkat bicara

"ya,tentu saja…walau masih sakit sih…tapi aku kan tidak boleh terus-terus an begitu! Kan sudah kelas 9…"jawab ku mantap

Karen hanya menatap ku saja

Tiba-tiba….*lagi?!-_-*

"Claire" sapa seseorang yang berambut coklat dengan wajah yang dihiasi kaca mata,itu Rick

Tentunya aku langsung shock melihat nya…jadi teringat tentang yang kemarin

"Claire,kemarin kau meminta ku ke taman kan? Tapi kenapa tidak datang? Aku menunggu sangat lama kemarin,ada apa sehingga kau tidak datang?"

"Daijoubu Rick-kun…go..gomenasai sudah mem…membuat….mu me..menunggu"aku mulai salah tingkah

"yah,tidak apalah…untung ada Elli yang mau menemaniku"semburat merah muncul di pipi Rick

Jleb!hati ini di seperti di tikam!*lebay*

"ugh,be..begitu ya? Seneng ya yang udah punya pacar..ups"aku langsung menutup mulut ku dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Tren dan Karen dkk

"hah? Pacar?"Rick kebingungan

**Di taman, masih jam istirahat**

(still Claire POV)

Plak! Aku memukul kedua pipiku

"apa sih yang aku bicarakan?" "Claire payah"kataku

"Hiks.."

"claire?"suara yang sangat lembut memanggil ku

"hah?siapa yang ngomong?"aku kebingungan

"ini aku Claire,Ibumu.."suara misterius itu berbicara lagi

"haah? Dimana?"aku mulai bertanya-tanya

"di atas nak"suara misterius itu menjawab pertanyaan ku

Kulihat ke atas…tidak ada apa-apa…Cuma ada langit yang berawan saja…tiba-tiba aku mulai merinding

"ti..tidak ada siapa-si..apa kok…"wajah takut ku mulai muncul

"lupakan tentang itu,yang penting sekarang kamu jangan menangis nak…ibu jadi sedih melihat nya…"kata suara yang mengaku ibu ku

"siapa sih? Di mana?"tanyaku

"di atas nak,masa kamu gak kenal suara ibu?"suara itu balik tanya

"ngobrol aja belum pernah"aku mulai sweatdrop

"oiya,hehe"dia mulai tertawa

"hihi"rasanya rasa sedih ku hilang

"kalo kamu ibuku,tunjukkan dirimu dong!…aku ingin melihat mu"pintaku

"tidak bisa nak"jawab nya

"kenapa?"tanya ku lagi *ni anak nanya mulu*

"mm…pokok nya tidak bisa…yang penting,kamu jangan menangis nak…jangan patah semangat begitu,laki-laki kan gak cuma dia…omong-omong,kamu bakalan ketemu sama peramal…mungkin peramal itu bisa mengubah suasana hatimu "suara berbicara lagi

"ooohh…"kujawab nasehat itu dengan wajah datar

"ya sudah,itu teman mu sudah menunggu,ibu pergi dulu ya.."tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang

"ya,daaaah"aku melambaikan tangan walau tidak melihat apapun

"cla..claire? kamu kenapa? Kok ngomong sendiri?"tanya Ann yang menunjukkan wajah bingung nya

"tidak apa-apa kok"kataku sambil tersenyum simpul

(Ann POV)

"ni anak stres kali ya gara-gara Rick?"pikir ku di dalam hati

(Claire POV)

**Pulang sekolah,di mall**

Untuk menghibur diri,aku main saja ke mall dengan sisa uang jajan bulanan

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbicara kepada ku *lagi?!-_-*

"Anda baru patah hati ya?"tanya seorang peramal di pinggir jalan mall

Aku melirik sinis terhadap nya, orang yang di lirik malah kaget

"EMANG NYA KENAPA?SITU GAK TRIMA?"aku mulai membentaknya karena kesal,padahal datang ke mall buat menghibur diri dan melupakan tentang itu..eh,ada peramal sialan yang ngungkit lagi tu crita….hadehhhh,nasib..nasib..

"ma..maafkan..sa.."kata-kata nya terpotong karena aku membentak nya lagi

"MAAF..MAAF!"bentak ku lagi…orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah kami

"hufft…baiklah,kau ku maafkan…asalkan….."kataku sambil berpikir

"asalkan?"tanya sang peramal

"asalkan kau mau menemaniku selama seminggu ini"

"mm…."dia berpikir

"kenapa?gak mau?"tanyaku yang mulai kesal lagi

"o..o..oke..akan kutemani"kata si peramal yang mulai ketakutan

"sip…sekarang temani aku pergi makan"aku mulai memerintah nya

"ayo.."kata si peramal

"eit,mau pake pakaian kayak gitu?"aku melihat nya dengan satu alis di naikkan "ayo,kita ke toko"perintah ku lagi…aku pun membawanya (baca:menyeret) ke toko baju

~15 minutes later~

"gitu baru bagus..sip,kita berangkat…"aku mulai merangkul nya, tentu saja semburat merah muncul di pipi nya

"e..eh,mbak…anda belum membayar baju nya.."kata penjaga toko baju itu

"oiya,bayar dulu…"aku menggaruk kepala ku yang tidak gatal

"makasih atas baju nya.."kata si peramal

"kata siapa aku yang bayarin? Yang pake kan kamu,ko aku yang bayar?"bantahku

"haaah?"si peramal langsung sweatdrop

Dia pun membayar baju nya

"oke,ayo kita makan!"kataku bersemangat

"by the way,namamu siapa?"tanyaku

"namaku…"kata-kata nya terpotong saat aku berteriak

"aaahh!…itu kan… Elli dan …."si peramal mulai melihat orang yang kulihat dan dia juga kaget

"ayo kesana,kita ikuti dia!"aku langsung merangkul tangan si peramal dan langsung pergi

~To Be Continued~

**Ini fic pertama saya…maap kalo jelek.a pake banget yaa?**

**Karena saya masih amatir,mohon kritik dan saran**

**Kritik dan saran readers memang paling ampuh buat memperbaiki kesalahan saya**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca fic abal n GJ ini**

**RnR please? ,**

Hint : *Daijoubu Rick-kun: tidak apa-apa kok Rick-kun

*gomenasai:maafkan aku


End file.
